


Cold Case

by meangreenlimabean



Series: Glimpse from Outside [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, POV Outsider, WIPAdoptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meangreenlimabean/pseuds/meangreenlimabean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My husband had been missing for 8 months when I got the strangest phone call. It was a young girl claiming to have information on the man I knew as Emmanuel.  Could she really help me find the answers from his disappearance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Case

The last time I saw my husband was on March 23, 2012.  I’ve talked to the police more times than I care to remember.  They obviously think I’ve got a few screws loose.  Even my friends thought I’d lost my mind when I took him into my home the previous fall.  But the Bible clearly tells us: “Don't forget to show hospitality to strangers, for in doing so, some have entertained angels without knowing it.”

My name is Daphne Allen, and my husband has been missing for 8 months. It’s officially a cold case.  It didn’t help that I waited a whole week to call the sheriff, and I didn’t even have a good description of the man he left with, or any idea where they were headed.

I kept my faith, even after the detective stopped returning my phone calls.  I just couldn’t believe that Emmanuel could be dead.  He was special, he had a gift.  I knew in my heart that he was still out there somewhere.  As the months dragged by, I started to doubt I would ever see him again.  I wondered if he had experienced another memory loss, and he had forgotten me.  I imagined all sorts of terrible things that might have happened to him.  I couldn’t imagine what kind of person could hurt someone like him.

My absolute lowest moment was right before our anniversary.  It was almost one year since our wedding, and I dreaded having to spend it without him.  Then I got the strangest phone call.  I never did believe in coincidences.

The home phone rang at half past two in the afternoon.  I had been very busy, sitting on the living room floor, photos scattered around me.  The ringing phone startled me out of my self pity.  A young woman was on the other end.  She asked if I was the same Daphne who had posted on the National Missing Persons Database website.  My heart skidded up into my throat, I don’t remember what I said to her.  She asked if we could meet in person to talk.  I told her where I lived, and she looked at maps on her computer.  The halfway point between us just happened to be near a college she’d wanted to visit anyway.  We agreed on a place and time.

It wasn’t until after I hung up the phone that I realized what had just happened.  I couldn’t decide if I wanted to laugh, or cry, or cheer.  I laid down right on top of the photos and let the tears flow.  She might know something.  She wouldn’t have called if she wasn’t at least fairly certain.  I looked down at the scribbled note in my hand; I barely remembered writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> #WIPAdoptions If you would like to adopt and complete this fic, please feel free, just let me know so I can read it! I had some ideas if you want to hear them, but don't feel like you have to stick with my plan. You can message me on tumblr at meangreenlimabean or limabeanwrites.


End file.
